


turn off the lights

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз не в порядке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn off the lights

Стайлз говорит:

– Давно я не чувствовал себя так хреново, Дерек. С того самого вечера, когда Джексон впервые отравил меня.

Стайлз говорит:

– Здесь нечем дышать или это только я? Господи, как будто снова оказался на поле.

Стайлз говорит:

– На что похож этот запах? Я чувствую только привкус корицы на нёбе.

Он сидит на столе, болтая ногами в воздухе. От обычного набора, включающего в себя футболку, рубашку и кофту осталась одна футболка. Штаны Стайлз оставил на себе. Обувь – нет. Носки – да.

– И что теперь делать? Не пойми меня неправильно, но эта ситуация невероятно нервирует.

Стайлз постоянно облизывает губы, но не жестикулирует – пальцами вцепился в край стола. Похоже, что он держит себя. Еще немного и сорвется.

– Скажи ты хоть что-нибудь, я скоро с ума сойду.

– Нам нужно подождать некоторое время, это не может пройти так быстро.

Дерек следит за тем, как рука Стайлза взлетает вверх, и пальцы скребут шею нервным движением. 

– Где остальные? Ты опять отправил их подальше от дома?

– В прошлый раз это сработало.

Никакого спора не возникает, Дерек становится напротив Стайлза и глубоко вдыхает. Посторонние запахи почти не чувствуются – кровь уже тащит наркотик за собой по всему телу.

– Так, мы и будем тут торчать все оставшееся время?

Стайлз подается вперед, немного, но Дерек замечает. Дыхание Стайлза касается его кожи.

– Есть какие-то еще предложения?

Колени Стайлза расходятся в стороны – он раздвигает ноги. Немного.

– Нет, но потом ты будешь ненавидеть мою болтовню еще больше.

– Сомневаюсь, что это возможно.

Улыбка – Стайлз улыбается, Дерек внимательно смотрит на то, как губы обнажают зубы и рот открывается в коротком смешке.

Сейчас Стайлз больше похож на печку, ему очень жарко. Дерек видит испарину, покрывающую его виски и горло.

– Только ты и я, ничего не меняется, да, Дерек?

В прошлый раз он выяснил, что так Стайлз справляется со стрессом. Его болтовня вовсе не бессмысленна, у нее есть определенная направленность – отвлечь. В прошлый раз отвлекся не только Стайлз, но и Дерек.

В прошлый раз никто из них не был уверен в том, что Стайлз выживет.

– Я плохо выгляжу? Чувствую себя паршиво.

Пальцы прикасаются к влажной коже, стирая соленую влагу. Стайлз опять облизывает губы и еще сильнее раздвигает ноги.

Если он не заметил реакции своего организма раньше, то теперь-то точно все понял. Дерек слышит, как сердцебиение учащается не только из-за наркотика.

Стыд – Стайлзу стыдно.

Но есть еще кое-что.

Ему стыдно за то, что в данный момент он если и может контролировать, то с большим трудом.

Дерек подходит чуть ближе – он не ищет оправданий самому себе, просто делает то, что хочет сделать.

Выдох Стайлза оседает на щеке, его кожа такая горячая, что Дерек понимает, как люди чувствуют себя рядом с оборотнями.

Стайлз говорит:

– Персональное пространство, ты знаешь, что это такое, не так ли?

В этот раз никакие слова не помогут ни Стайлзу, ни Дереку.

Дерек кивает.

Да, он определенно знает все необходимое о персональном пространстве. 

Стайлз говорит:

– Жаль, что в доме только мы, потому что если ты захочешь меня убить, то некому будет тебе помешать.

Он целует Дерека и его нёбо на вкус действительно как корица.

Дрожащими пальцами Стайлз цепляется за куртку Дерека, дергает отвороты вниз. 

Стайлз жалобно стонет в рот Дерека, обвивает его талию ногами, заставляя тела соприкоснуться именно там, где ему самому хочется.

Там, где ему это необходимо, и во всем виноват наркотик.

Наркотик и то, что Стайлз так и не смог в определенный момент переключиться на кого-то другого.

Дерек даже не пытался.

Он мягко прикусывает язык Стайлза, чувствуя сладость его слюны. Стайлз в ответ дрожит еще сильнее, просто не может сдержаться.

В раннем детстве мама дала Дереку попробовать малину.

Стайлз сдергивает с него куртку и ложится на стол, заставляя Дерека лечь сверху.

Тогда малина показалась ему самым сладким из того, что он пробовал в жизни.

Сейчас Стайлз подкидывает бедра вверх и хрипло дышит, стараясь закрыть глаза и не дать Дереку заглянуть в них.

Некоторые вещи о себе Стайлз никогда не узнает.

Некоторые вещи Дереку не следует делать именно сейчас.

Он наступает на куртку и слышит, как в кармане хрустит телефон. Можно купить новый, это не проблема.

Стайлз снова садится, только теперь пальцами он не сжимает край стола, а тянется к Дереку.

– Нет, успокойся. Мне нужно, чтобы ты успокоился. Давай, Стайлз, дыши.

Дерек смотрит на раскрытый рот Стайлза, в очередной раз напоминающий о малине.

– Вернись, все же было так хорошо, просто подойти ко мне.

Шаг вперед, дальше Дерек не идет, он прикасается к колену Стайлза, ведет ладонью вверх и чувствует нескончаемый жар его тела.

– Если ты хочешь этого, то давай подождем, пока тебе не станет лучше.

Стайлз в последний раз пытается что-то сделать, закусывает губу и громко выдыхает. Он ложится по стол, но не раскидывается на нем, как несколько минут назад, а поворачивается к Дереку спиной и подтягивает колени к груди.

В какой-то момент кажется, что Дерек все испортил.

Пока Стайлз наконец не оживает насмешливым голосом:

– Хорошо, давай ты прогуляешься на кухню или еще куда-нибудь, а я постараюсь успокоиться?

Это отличная идея, Дерек закрывает за собой дверь, но даже с первого этажа слышит всхлипы Стайлза, зная, что тот, сжимая руку на члене, еще долго будет шептать всего одно имя.

Чуть позже Стайлз говорит:

– Это был последний раз, когда я не послушал тебя и не дождался вас.

Чушь. Дерек знает, что Стайлз еще не раз не упустит возможности сделать все по-своему. Но теперь все будет несколько иначе.

– Афродизиак, Стайлз. Потом это может быть что-то совершенно другое.

– Тогда могу только посоветовать тебе стать чуть быстрее.

Стайлз запрыгивает на кухонный стол и чуть расставляет ноги.

– Я все еще чувствую привкус корицы на нёбе.


End file.
